Emily
by EmilyAngle
Summary: Emily falls for Sam. true love at first words. But will it last when She sees Edward or will things go down hill?
1. Chapter 1

Emily Book 1 Chapter 1

Ones, a girl named Emily was walking.

Emily is a beautiful Girl. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Emily walked every day but today was different. She decided to go another way then she normally went. She ran into one or the people that she goes to school with and she seems to sit by him in most of her class and she has never even talked to him ether.

They decided to walk and talk together for really long time.

The boy's name was Sam he was cute in Emily's eye. Sam has brown hair and green and blue eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked Emily.

"Oh. Ok. But you just did ask me something." Emily replied with a little attitude.

"Ya, that is true," Sam said with a siy. "But this mite sound strange because I was think about this seen you ran into me this morning," he said out of breath.

"It is all right I am used to strange and just remember to breath it would not be good if you passed out right here and right now." I laughed.

"Ok I will try to remember to breath. My question is, why don't you ever talk to me and you sit by me in all my class at school you look at me all the time. So, I'm gust wondering if you like me. And when I said you look at me all the time I mean all the time you never pay attention to the teacher." He said with a smile on his face.

"Do you won't the truth? Oh, I have to ask you a question when I am done answering yours." Emily said trying to smile.

"Of cores I want the truth. And yes it is Ok if you ask me a question. You can ask me anything at anytime." He replied with a little smile, but he had a different smile then he normally did. I looked at him and actually realized I do sitar at him a lot.

"Ok! You want the truth this is the truth. Yes, you are right I do like you. My friend Sarah thinks I have a problem with my brain because of it." I smiled and started laughing and Sam joined in. But now…"

"Hold on!" he said interrupting me impatiently. "Aren't you going to give me a chance to reply?"

"Reply to what? I have not even asked you what I wanted to ask. Aren't you going to let me ask what I want to ask?" I gave him a bit of an attitude by accident.

"Oh, sorry, but don't give me an attitude and come here." Sam said in a nice soft voice. His voice was very comforting. "Ok! Do you like me too? The reason I ask is because at lunch you try to talk to me you can never get to me fast enough to get to me before Sarah does. Or can you, but are you afraid I'm going to kill you if you talk to me. Oh and I'm already here." I said confused.

He took a step closer and said still in a nice soft voice. "I know but when a boy says come here and you are here he wants to kiss you, hag you, or hold you but only hold you if you are crying. Get it." Sam putting his arms around me and I did not realize were we were.

"Sam, were are we?" I asked.

"Hey you didn't let me finish, but we are at my house would you like to come in?" He said something before I could answer. "But before you answer let me answer the question you ask me. And my answer is . . ." he posed for along moment.

"I decided that it would be a good idea if I answer him. I said this with some surprise because we have only been talking for about 1 hour and he is asking me if I want to come inside his house. "Sam is you sure you want me to come in because if you do sure I would love to come inside. But you were about to answer the question I asked you." I remained him. I said with relief that I got it out without him interrupting me.

"SAM!" I yelled by accident.

"Oh, sorry, yes. But before I stopped I was about to says something but I'll wait tell we get upstairs ok Emily? And don't argue with me."

"Ok, Sam." I said biting my lip.

"And after I'm done with you question I'm going to ask you to answer my question ether yes or no and I want you to tell me what you think about the idea. OK." He said as he unlocked the door.

"Ok. Are we going in your house?" I asked.

"Me and you can ether go to my room or the ruffe. Which one do you want?" He asked. Thinking of a way to ask me what he wanted to ask me.

"You're room!" I replied very fast. It may have been to fast.

"That is good because I really don't like the ruffe very much really." He said looking into my eyes. Still trying to think of a way to tell me what he wanted to ask me.

We got to his room he quietly closed it and told me to sit down. That is what I did. While he thought and paced in front of me.

"Ok," he finally said. "I had to think hard about this. I really, really like you and I was wondering what you would think of," he kneeled on the floor at my feet and he put his hands on my knees and he continued, "what you would think of being my girlfriend and yes this is what I try to do every time at lunch."

"Sam! Yes, I would love for you to be my boyfriend and I would love to be your girlfriend." I said crying and smiling at the same time.

"Come here you! I love you with all my heart. I will never let anything hart you." He said as he picked me up in his arms and kissed me and then he started talking again.

"Emily, can you stay over here for the day? Oh and if you can could you come back tomorrow" We can go see a move."

"Yes, but I have to call my dad and let him know were I'm at. So I'll be right back, Ok. We can even see a move today but can we go to my house so I can change and tell my dad what I'm doing please."

"Yea that is a good idea. Let's go get you ready for your birthday surprise, OK."

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Your dad told me yesterday when I came by to talk to you and he told me that I should wait tell today to ask you and that is how I know it is your birthday, but before we go to the moves we have to go back here. So you can open the two presents I got you. OK!" He said smiling very happily.

To be continued

Emily Book 1 Chapter 2

"Hey! Emily! How do you like my birthday present?" Emily's dad asked.

"Dad, he is here right now." Emily said.

"Oh, hey there Sam how are you doing?"

"Oh Emily," He whispered in my ear as he put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck and he kissed me. He continued, still whispering in my ear. "Emily, their fines go ahead and answer but only if you want to and it really was his idea not mines. But I just want you to know that if you answer tell him everything don't lie. OK!" He said Calm, soft, and smooth.

"OK! I will," I said before I gave him a kiss.

"Dad it is great! How did you know," I said as me and Sam walked to the stairs.

Sam kissed me and whispered, "I will stay down here and wait Ok. Don't get mad I gust don't won't your dad to get mad. I'm doing the right thing because I don't want to lose you yet, OK." Sam said sitting down on the last step with a great smile on his face.

"Ok, you won't leave right?" I asked in a whisper and because Sam was smiling I started to smile.

"Why would I do that? Don't you even answer that?" He said before I could even think of an answer.

"Emily, just go change, so we can go back to my place." Sam said close to a yell.

"But, Sam I have to ask my dad." I whispered trying to calm him down.

"I will ask him about both today and tomorrow and I will tell him every thing the moves and going to my house. Got it?" Sam said in a serious voice that kind of scared me.

"Ye . . . Ye . . . Yes . . . Si . . . Sir . . . Yes sir." I managed to say, but I known that Sam could here the fear in my voice.

"Emily, are you, OK? Did I scare you? Emily?" He said afraid that he hart my heart.

"Sam please . . . . Let me start over please?" I said in a shaky voice still. "Yes, you did scare me Sam. Oh, Sam, please don't do that again. Why did you do it? Wait don't answer, wait tell I get back from changing out of my walking outfit. OK."I said still in a shaky terrified voice.

"OK, Emily, I'm going to talk to your dad mow. I can wait to find out if you are going to get dressed up for me and for your birthday. We have all day together so don't were anything that is uncomfortable." He said smiling into my eyes as he got up to kiss me on my cheek.

"I gust mite get dressed up if you want me to? That or you will have to see if I do which one surprise or yes? You want me to get dressed up for you and only you not for any other reason?" I said out of breath.

"Emily! Breath!" He said trying to not to laugh. Then he continued. "How about you surprise me." As his smile got bigger and his dimples got bigger too.

"Hey, Chris, Can I ask you something, while Emily is changing and getting ready?" Sam asked in almost a shaky voice.

"Yah, go ahead Sam. And Sam don't be afraid of me I'm not going to hart you, but if you do something to Emily that could change very fast." Chris, Emily's dad said in a teasing voice.

"Do you mind if Emily comes over to my house and then we go out to lunch and then see a move and then go back to my house and then around 6:30 pm go and take her to dinner? Then tomorrow can we go eat and go see a movie? Then can Emily come back to my place and can we have dinner again?" Sam said. I know it's a lot, but I promise I will have her back by 9:25 on both nights Chris. So is that, OK?"

"Yah, that is perfect and Sam don't weary about what time you bring her home because Emily has not spent that much time with anyone accepted her mom Samantha. I also know that she is safe with you. Oh it is not a go idea to talk about Samantha because it was her idea for Emily to came and live with me."

"Sam are you ready to go?" I said as I looked at the clock it had been hour and a half. "Sam, I'm sorry it took me so long." As I walked to his side.

As soon as I was at his side he picked me up and cradled me in his arms and gave ma kiss.

"Emily?" My dad asked confused.

I thought for a moment. Oh, no! Sam! Dad! I am in Sam's arms being cradled, in front of my dad not normally for most couples. Add lest not in my mind. What is he going to do? The wrest is yelling at me in front of Sam. But he would probably ask Sam to leave after he was done and take my cell phone away, take my lap top away to. Make it so I can't see Sam for three months. I could not go without seeing or herring his voice in my ear. He would also make it so that if I thought about talking to Sam at school he would probably come to school with me. NOOOOOOOOOO, he couldn't do that. All my friends would make fun of me. I could not let him come to school with me. That would me so annoying too.

"Emily were did you get that dress?" My dad still sounding confused.

"I don't know I found it in my Closet. Why is there a problem?" I replied asking him.

"No, Emily I was just wondering." He answered.

"Can I and Sam leave now or is there a problem with that? Are you going to ask me where I'm going because Sam told you where we are going?" I said talking back to him.

"Emily what is wrong with you?" Both Sam and my dad Chris both yelled at the same time.

Sam was still cradling me in his arms I rested my head on his chest. As Sam walked us to the car. Sam tucked my head under his chin.

"Emily I can not believe you behaved like that. Emily what where you thinking?" Sam Said disappointedly.

"Sorry, I just did not like what you guys were talking about before I walk in and that you guys just so quickly changed the subject when I walked in. Then I did not get why you picked me up. I just…." I was hesitated to find the word I was looking for, but it did not come to me.

"Oh, sorry, your dad was just telling me why I should not talk about family to often. I did not know that you didn't want the subject to change, that you wanted to talk about your mom and little sister and your step dad. Really Emily I didn't know. Will you forgive me?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"I guess I do. Okay but don't do that next time. And no I will never talk about my little sister or my step dad, but maybe some times my mom. Sam I really miss her I didn't won't to move here. It wasn't my choose ether and I wish that I did have choose but then if I didn't come here I would have never met you. Now all I know is that it was supposed to be this way and that that is the best part about being here." I confessed.

"I don't know about the best part. You get to be with your dad. You get to know him better." He was trying to take the subject off of him.

"You really don't like when we are talking about you do you?" I asked.

"No, I don't like talking about me. But really I can't the best part. Can I?" He asked surprised.

"Yes you are the best part and it is no lie." I told him.

"Wow I feel even better then before." He said with a bit of a humor in his voice.

"What? Do you not like that? I can change that if you want, but only if you want me to?" I was a bit confused.

"No, I am fine it is just I have never herd someone say that to me and it is a bit shocking." He explained.

"Oh that explains a lot." I said.

"Yeah, well were here again. You ready to go open your presents I got you?" He ask hopeful that I would say yes.

"Yes, I guess I don't think I have any other choose now do I?" I asked like I'd known him for years and not hours.

"You know me to well. But it is a good thing." He said helping me out of the car.

"I Love You Sam. Nothing can change that. Not even your friends or my friends." I told him.

"I Love You Too Emily. Nothing will ever, ever change that not even my temper can." He agreed.

"Your temper? You don't have a temper." I now was very, very confused.

How could he have a temper? He was the nicest guys in the world. No way did he have a temper. If he did he would have loosed it by now. I would have done something that would have set him off. I just know it. I know who I am. It wouldn't be like me to last this long without making someone lose their temper.

I had mad Sarah lose hers in one hour. And I made Esme lose hers in 20 minutes. And it has been almost three hours and he has not loosed his temper. This is not right.

I had not noticed the silence tell I was done thinking.

When I was done thinking about two minutes after it started to get awkward.

Was now out of the car and we just stood there in silence for a really long time.

Then I leaned forward and it didn't even take him a second to realize what I wanted from him. He then leaned forward.

When his lips touched mine, I felt his arms rap around me tighter then ever. It didn't bother me like it would most people.

Why did in not bother me? Could it be because I love him? Or because I mite just be used to it?

I wondered these things while he was kissing. Then he realized I was not kissing him back. He stopped, but didn't loosen his grip. I could not breathe anymore. I could not tell him that he was hurting me. So to let him now that he was hurting me I started gasping for air.

He reacted by dropping his arms as soon as I started gasping. I did not want him to drop his arms I just wanted him to loosen his grip on me a little. I guess he didn't won't to have a loose grip around me; he just wanted a really tight, tight grip.

"Sam I didn't want you to let got. I wanted you to loosen your grip a little." He just turned and walked away.

Book 1 Emily Chapter 3

"What are you doing? I told you that I didn't want you to let go of me, I just said that I won't you to loosen your grip. What did I do wrong? Please will you tell me what I did?" I pleaded.

He didn't respond at first. But he did stop in shock.

"Sam!" I hissed.

"What do you won't out of me? You're getting really pissed off. Now leave me alone." He said in an annoyed tone.

Had I made him loose his temper? Was this why he didn't like himself very well? All this made me think harder and harder.

Then I said something that I didn't won't to say out loud to him ever.

"Sam I can't leave you. I don't have a car you're the one who wanted me here." How could I have just said that to him. "I am so sorry, Sam I didn't mean to. Please don't go. Please!" I started sobbing. I couldn't keep them in any longer.

"What did you just say to me Emily you are in a lot of danger right now. If I was you I would start running for your life." He warned me.

"Why should I do that? I don't see any danger. Are you trying to say you're the danger or what I don't get it Sam."

"Yes, I am the danger Emily." He told me.

"How? That can't be! I know you would never hurt me, no matter how mad you get. Or would you hurt me? I know your stronger then that! Sam don't make me leave! Please!"


	2. Chapter 2

Emily Book 1 Chapter 1

Ones, a girl named Emily was walking.

Emily is a beautiful Girl. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Emily walked every day but today was different. She decided to go another way then she normally went. She ran into one or the people that she goes to school with and she seems to sit by him in most of her class and she has never even talked to him ether.

They decided to walk and talk together for really long time.

The boy's name was Sam he was cute in Emily's eye. Sam has brown hair and green and blue eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked Emily.

"Oh. Okay. But you just did ask me something." Emily replied with a little attitude.

"Ya, that is true," Sam said with a sigh. "But this mite sound strange because I was think about this seen you ran into me this morning," he said out of breath.

"It is all right I am used to strange and just remember to breath it would not be good if you passed out right here and right now." I laughed.

"Okay I will try to remember to breath. My question is, why don't you ever talk to me and you sit by me in all my class at school you look at me all the time. So, I'm gust wondering if you like me. And when I said you look at me all the time I mean all the time you never pay attention to the teacher." He said with a smile on his face.

"Do you won't the truth? Oh, I have to ask you a question when I am done answering yours." Emily said trying to smile.

"Of cores I want the truth. And yes it is Okay if you ask me a question. You can ask me anything at anytime." He replied with a little smile, but he had a different smile then he normally did. I looked at him and actually realized I do sitar at him a lot.

"Okay! You want the truth this is the truth. Yes, you are right I do like you. My friend Sarah thinks I have a problem with my brain because of it." I smiled and started laughing and Sam joined in. But now…"

"Hold on!" he said interrupting me impatiently. "Aren't you going to give me a chance to reply?"

"Reply to what? I have not even asked you what I wanted to ask. Aren't you going to let me ask what I want to ask?" I gave him a bit of an attitude by accident.

"Oh, sorry, but don't give me an attitude and come here." Sam said in a nice soft voice. His voice was very comforting. "Okay! Do you like me too? The reason I ask is because at lunch you try to talk to me you can never get to me fast enough to get to me before Sarah does. Or can you, but are you afraid I'm going to kill you if you talk to me. Oh and I'm already here." I said confused.

He took a step closer and said still in a nice soft voice. "I know but when a boy says come here and you are here he wants to kiss you, hag you, or hold you but only hold you if you are crying. Get it." Sam putting his arms around me and I did not realize were we were.

"Sam, were are we?" I asked.

"Hey you didn't let me finish, but we are at my house would you like to come in?" He said something before I could answer. "But before you answer let me answer the question you ask me. And my answer is . . ." he posed for along moment.

"I decided that it would be a good idea if I answer him. I said this with some surprise because we have only been talking for about 1 hour and he is asking me if I want to come inside his house. "Sam is you sure you want me to come in because if you do sure I would love to come inside. But you were about to answer the question I asked you." I remained him. I said with relief that I got it out without him interrupting me.

"SAM!" I yelled by accident.

"Oh, sorry, yes. But before I stopped I was about to says something but I'll wait tell we get upstairs okay Emily? And don't argue with me."

"Okay, Sam." I said biting my lip.

"And after I'm done with you question I'm going to ask you to answer my question ether yes or no and I want you to tell me what you think about the idea. Okay." He said as he unlocked the door.

"Okay. Are we going in your house?" I asked.

"Me and you can ether go to my room or the attic. Which one do you want?" He asked. Thinking of a way to ask me what he wanted to ask me.

"You're room!" I replied very fast. It may have been to fast.

"That is good because I really don't like the attic very much really." He said looking into my eyes. Still trying to think of a way to tell me what he wanted to ask me.

We got to his room he quietly closed it and told me to sit down. That is what I did. While he thought and paced in front of me.

"Okay," he finally said. "I had to think hard about this. I really, really like you and I was wondering what you would think of," he keeled on the floor at my feet and he put his hands on my knees and he continued, "what you would think of being my girlfriend and yes this is what I try to do every time at lunch."

"Sam! Yes, I would love for you to be my boyfriend and I would love to be your girlfriend." I said crying and smiling at the same time.

"Come here you! I love you with all my heart. I will never let anything hart you." He said as he picked me up in his arms and kissed me and then he started talking again.

"Emily, can you stay over here for the day? Oh and if you can could you come back tomorrow" We can go see a move."

"Yes, but I have to call my dad and let him know were I'm at. So I'll be right back, Okay. We can even see a move today but can we go to my house so I can change and tell my dad what I'm doing please."

"Yea that is a good idea. Let's go get you ready for your birthday surprise, Okay."

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Your dad told me yesterday when I came by to talk to you and he told me that I should wait tell today to ask you and that is how I know it is your birthday, but before we go to the moves we have to go back here. So you can open the two presents I got you. OK!" He said smiling very happily.

_**Would you like to hear more is it really boring. I would like to know,So revew it and let me know! Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Emily Book 1 Chapter 1

Ones, a girl named Emily was walking.

Emily is a beautiful Girl. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Emily walked every day but today was different. She decided to go another way then she normally went. She ran into one or the people that she goes to school with and she seems to sit by him in most of her class and she has never even talked to him ether.

They decided to walk and talk together for really long time.

The boy's name was Sam he was cute in Emily's eye. Sam has brown hair and green and blue eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked Emily.

"Oh. Okay. But you just did ask me something." Emily replied with a little attitude.

"Ya, that is true," Sam said with a sigh. "But this mite sound strange because I was think about this seen you ran into me this morning," he said out of breath.

"It is all right I am used to strange and just remember to breath it would not be good if you passed out right here and right now." I laughed.

"Okay I will try to remember to breath. My question is, why don't you ever talk to me and you sit by me in all my class at school you look at me all the time. So, I'm gust wondering if you like me. And when I said you look at me all the time I mean all the time you never pay attention to the teacher." He said with a smile on his face.

"Do you won't the truth? Oh, I have to ask you a question when I am done answering yours." Emily said trying to smile.

"Of cores I want the truth. And yes it is Okay if you ask me a question. You can ask me anything at anytime." He replied with a little smile, but he had a different smile then he normally did. I looked at him and actually realized I do sitar at him a lot.

"Okay! You want the truth this is the truth. Yes, you are right I do like you. My friend Sarah thinks I have a problem with my brain because of it." I smiled and started laughing and Sam joined in. But now…"

"Hold on!" he said interrupting me impatiently. "Aren't you going to give me a chance to reply?"

"Reply to what? I have not even asked you what I wanted to ask. Aren't you going to let me ask what I want to ask?" I gave him a bit of an attitude by accident.

"Oh, sorry, but don't give me an attitude and come here." Sam said in a nice soft voice. His voice was very comforting. "Okay! Do you like me too? The reason I ask is because at lunch you try to talk to me you can never get to me fast enough to get to me before Sarah does. Or can you, but are you afraid I'm going to kill you if you talk to me. Oh and I'm already here." I said confused.

He took a step closer and said still in a nice soft voice. "I know but when a boy says come here and you are here he wants to kiss you, hag you, or hold you but only hold you if you are crying. Get it." Sam putting his arms around me and I did not realize were we were.

"Sam, were are we?" I asked.

"Hey you didn't let me finish, but we are at my house would you like to come in?" He said something before I could answer. "But before you answer let me answer the question you ask me. And my answer is . . ." he posed for along moment.

"I decided that it would be a good idea if I answer him. I said this with some surprise because we have only been talking for about 1 hour and he is asking me if I want to come inside his house. "Sam is you sure you want me to come in because if you do sure I would love to come inside. But you were about to answer the question I asked you." I remained him. I said with relief that I got it out without him interrupting me.

"SAM!" I yelled by accident.

"Oh, sorry, yes. But before I stopped I was about to says something but I'll wait tell we get upstairs okay Emily? And don't argue with me."

"Okay, Sam." I said biting my lip.

"And after I'm done with you question I'm going to ask you to answer my question ether yes or no and I want you to tell me what you think about the idea. Okay." He said as he unlocked the door.

"Okay. Are we going in your house?" I asked.

"Me and you can ether go to my room or the attic. Which one do you want?" He asked. Thinking of a way to ask me what he wanted to ask me.

"You're room!" I replied very fast. It may have been to fast.

"That is good because I really don't like the attic very much really." He said looking into my eyes. Still trying to think of a way to tell me what he wanted to ask me.

We got to his room he quietly closed it and told me to sit down. That is what I did. While he thought and paced in front of me.

"Okay," he finally said. "I had to think hard about this. I really, really like you and I was wondering what you would think of," he keeled on the floor at my feet and he put his hands on my knees and he continued, "what you would think of being my girlfriend and yes this is what I try to do every time at lunch."

"Sam! Yes, I would love for you to be my boyfriend and I would love to be your girlfriend." I said crying and smiling at the same time.

"Come here you! I love you with all my heart. I will never let anything hart you." He said as he picked me up in his arms and kissed me and then he started talking again.

"Emily, can you stay over here for the day? Oh and if you can could you come back tomorrow" We can go see a move."

"Yes, but I have to call my dad and let him know were I'm at. So I'll be right back, Okay. We can even see a move today but can we go to my house so I can change and tell my dad what I'm doing please."

"Yea that is a good idea. Let's go get you ready for your birthday surprise, Okay."

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Your dad told me yesterday when I came by to talk to you and he told me that I should wait tell today to ask you and that is how I know it is your birthday, but before we go to the moves we have to go back here. So you can open the two presents I got you. OK!" He said smiling very happily.

_**Would you like to hear more is it really boring. I would like to know,So revew it and let me know! Please!**_


End file.
